tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Scarifier
A Scarifier is a piece of equipment designed to break up the surface of roads to facilitate the repair proccess. Several different makes of patented designes existed with both mounted (usually on a steam roller) and trailed versions designed for towing by a tractor. Mounted Scarifier These were built by several of the roller manufacturers and other firms. The design usually had one to three 'picks' which could be lowered to suit the work in hand. The whole assembly being lowered by a hand wheel to set the depth. Most were mounted behind the rear roller on the offside of th roller, but a few designs could be set to work aanwere across the full width of the roller. Manufacturers * Allen of Oxford * Aveling & Porter - Morrison patent design * Charles Price & Sons of Broadheath, - manufactures of a Patent resilient scarifier * John Fowler of Leeds * Ruston & Hornsby Ltd - Ruston Patent Scarifier Trailed scarifier These heavy duty devices had a heavy cast carriage mounted on wheels and designed for towing by a steam engine. There were several designs produced with 'improved action' over the years. Manufacturers * Barford of Grantham built the Thackray-Barford version (shown above) to the Patented design of a Mr. Thackray of Thirsk.Info board displayed at Masham Steam Rally 2009 * Bomford & Evershed - Machinery manufacturers and contractors designed their own scarifier. * Morrison Patent scarifiers were fitted to some steam rollers. * Price - Patent scarifiers, built under license by the engine makers who fitted then Preservation A number of examples are still attached to rollers, but a number have been removed to reduce the weight and aid the loading as they can foul the ground on steeper loading ramps. A few trailed ones are known to exist with one example being in the Leeds Industrial Museum but not on general display & un-restored. There is a complete Tar Spreading Roller kit with a Thackray-Barford scarifier which was exhibited at the Masham Steam Rally in 2009 by a Yorkshire owner. Others have been seen in countries such as India & Africa. Known scarifiers * Allen no. 298 - on Marshall no. 74744 * Allen no. 455 - on Fowler no. 12854 * Allen no. 483 - on Fowler no. 15902 * Allen no. 537 - on Marshall no. 79087 * Allen no. 833 - on Marshall no. 89543 - Ultimate * Allen no. 857 - on Marshall no. 78572 * Allen no. 936 - on Fowler no. 21833 * Allen no. 1012 - on Armstrong Whitworth no. 10R2 * Allen no. 1860 - on Marshall no. 98?13 Motor roller * Allen no. ? - on ? * Aveling & Porter Resilient Scarifier no. 280 - Burrell no. 4040 * Morrison (patent) no. 701 - on Aveling & Porter no. 5590 * Morrison (patent) no. 1534 - on Aveling & Porter no. 8837 * Morrison (patent) no. 1567 - on Aveling & Porter no. 8064 * Morrison (patent) no. 1775 - on Aveling & Porter no. 8347 * Morrison (patent) no. 1878 - on Aveling & Porter no. 10017 * Morrison (patent) no. ? - on Aveling & Porter no. ? * Price no. ? - on ? * Price no. 1063 - on Aveling & Porter no. 12081 - Evelyn * Price no. 1778 - on Aveling-Barford AD594 * Price no. 1896 - on Fowler no. 15813 * Price no. 2006 - on Aveling-Barford AC757 * Price no. 2039 - on Aveling-Barford AD??? * Price no. 2064 - on Aveling-Barford AF728 * Price no. 4025 - on Burrell no. 4025 (Burrells own plate ?) * Ruston (Patent scarifier) no. 11223 - on Ruston & Hornsby no. 122282 See also * Tar spraying/spreading rollers * List of Steam Machinery Manufacturers * Road building equipment * Glossary Index - index of terminology References / sources External links Category:Scarifier Category:Road building machinery Category:Glossary